


Fallen Embers

by Herald_of_Dreams



Series: Star Wars Tales [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herald_of_Dreams/pseuds/Herald_of_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2004. Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker reflect on their life. Written to the Song 'Fallen Embers' by Enya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Embers

**Author's Note:**

> POV is Padme/Anakin/P/A/P/A/Both

_Once, as my heart remembers,_  
All the stars were fallen embers.  
Once, when night seemed forever I was with you.  
  
How she wished that night had stayed forever. She was in his arms, safe and happy. They had a life to live together, and it had all been crushed when the morning had come. A solitary tear ran down her face, and she brushed it away fiercely. He had split them apart, torn them apart as surely as death.  
  
_Once, in the care of morning, in the air was all belonging._  
Once, when that day was dawning, I was with you.  
  
You were in my arms that morning, your dark hair billowing like silk, teasing me to follow you. With your eyes like amber, how could I resist you? I followed you to the waterfall, not knowing that that morning was the last I’d share with you.  
  
_How far we are from morning, how far are we_  
And the stars shining through the darkness,  
Falling in the air.  
  
The morning stars that day shone brilliantly, and you showed me the different constellations of the night sky, constellations that you had seen up close on your missions across the galaxy. You were my protector, I would tease you, and you would laugh and kiss my cheek, your eyes alight with love and happiness.  
  
_Once, as the night was leaving, into us our dreams were weaving._  
Once, all dreams were worth keeping, I was with you.  
  
When you’d tease me I’d laugh and smile at you, glad to be your protector and lover. We were meant for each other, and the galaxy was happy. Your smile was brighter than the morning star and the sun, and you were all I needed.  
  
_Once, when our hearts were singing, I was with you._  
  
In my heart I often wonder why you left, but I always knew the answer. You were enticed away with power and anger, and you were a different person from the selfless Jedi friend and lover I knew.  
  
When I begged you to come with me, you told me that you could never be angry with the person, but you were furious with the actions. You said that you could never live with that fact and remain quiet. Why?  
  
_Now, when I need you most, you are only a memory._


End file.
